


Biała róża, czarny kruk

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziecko rodzi się w Dzień Świętych Młodzianków, dzień śmierci niemowląt i lamentu matek; to mógłby być zły omen, ale jest przecież silne i zdrowe, jakby drwiło z wszystkich omenów, jakby samo potrafiło przeniknąć przyszłość. Jest w tym coś aroganckiego - tak samo aroganckiego, Joan, jak cała jego natura - kiedy po raz pierwszy rozgląda się po izbie ciemnymi oczami, w których na pewno nie ma nic ze świętego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biała róża, czarny kruk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



York w drugiej połowie osiemnastego wieku nie jest miastem magii ani cudów. Rozbudowuje się szybko, a zamieszkujący go szlachta i kupiectwo dbają, by w niczym nie ustępował konkurencji z południa. Część starych kamienic wyburzono, kręte uliczki, oświetlone blaskiem olejowych lamp, poszerzono i rozbudowano, a dawne legendy wypiera technika i marzenia o przyszłości. To czas umysłu, nie zabobonów i dlatego York zgodnie z duchem czasu staje się miastem takim samym jak inne. 

Zresztą nie ma już przecież magii takiej jak kiedyś, twierdzą dżentelmeni w kamizelkach zapiętych ciasno na obfitych brzuchach i niektóre bardziej wyedukowane damy. Czasem, kiedy pada deszcz, ogarnia ich nostalgia: przy kolacji dyskutują, czy tym, co wprawia świat w ruch, jest nauka czy może zapomniana potęga zaklęć, a potem w przerwach między kolejnymi kieliszkami wina wymieniają kolejne nazwiska magów i nocami tęsknią do dawnych czasów, zanurzając się w dobrze znanym bezpieczeństwie puchowej pościeli.

Joan nie wie zbyt wiele o dżentelmenach ani damach. Ma siedemnaście lat i to, na czym zna się najlepiej, to sposoby, jak przetrwać w niebezpiecznych dzielnicach miasta. Wie, jak chować się w bramach i zaułkach, jak unikać zbyt groźnie wyglądającego klienta i jak wyciągnąć sześciopensówkę z kieszeni pijanego gościa oberży. Czarna Joan, Niewidzialna Joan. Tak mówią na nią ci, którzy wiedzą, czym się zajmuje. I tak naprawdę nie znajdują w niej nic nadzwyczajnego: cerę ma bladą, a twarz nieładną, jak dziewczyna, która dni spędza na roznoszeniu piwa, a noce przy boku mężczyzn i tak naprawdę rzadko widzi słońce. Nie potrafi nawet zabawiać klientów rozmową: zna kilka legend i opowieści, oczywiście, ale to nic szczególnego wśród mieszkańców północy, dumnych ze swej przeszłości.

I kiedy bogaci szukają odpowiedzi na zbyt oczywiste pytania, biedni znają je niemal instynktownie; są na zawsze wpisane w ich umysły, serca i mowę. Chociaż na południu mówią, że Król Kruków opuścił miasto prawie trzysta lat temu, tu niektórzy wciąż wierzą, że to nieprawda. Nie ma go tylko tam, gdzie dawniej. Magia kryje się w ciemnych zaułkach i dzielnicach biedoty, we wszystkich miejscach, od których stroni szlachta. Kruki nie latają nad zamczyskami wzniesionymi przy pomocy czarów, ale zawzięcie dziobią w stertach odpadków w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Większość mieszkańców Yorku traktuje je z sympatią jako nieodłączną część miasta, niektórzy wynoszą im obgryzione kości i spleśniałe kawałki chleba, a ptaki wydają się wdzięczne za każdy przejaw troski.

Ale Joan nie lubi kruków, ich czarne pióra i ochrypłe głosy zbyt przypominają ciemne włosy i gardłowy akcent mieszkańców północy: tak różne, a jednocześnie tak podobne, jak dusze magów z dawnych wieków, na zawsze przykute do tego świata. Może dlatego jest w nich coś, co zasmuca ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, zupełnie jakby opowiadały o czymś, co minęło i nie wróci. Inni ludzie mogą nie rozumieć, ale Joan już od dawna ma świadomość, że słyszy więcej niż oni. I nie potrafi nic poradzić na to, że z równowagi wytrąca ją nie kolejny pijany uwodziciel, który na pewno nie ma grosza przy duszy, nie wiosenny, ulewny deszcz, moczący jej ubranie, ale właśnie monotonna litania ptasich głosów, powtarzających bezustannie tę samą ponurą przepowiednię: nigdy już, nigdy już -

Kamień trafia w sam środek pierzastej gromady, kruki podrywają się do lotu, krzycząc ochryple. Joan splata dłonie na piersi i uśmiecha się z satysfakcją; na bruku zamiast stada ptaków znajduje tylko kilka czarnych piór, pamiątkę jej niewielkiego, ale i tak przynoszącego satysfakcję zwycięstwa.

Uważaj, Joan. Cienie Króla Kruków wciąż kryją się w ciemnych uliczkach, tych samych, którymi przemykasz wieczorami na spotkanie z kolejnym klientem. Miasto przesiąkło czarami aż do fundamentów: nie istnieje sposób, żeby odmienić jego historię i zapomnieć o tym, co było kiedyś. Dawna magia jest jak szczur skulony w zaułku, czai się w ukryciu i śledzi przechodniów bystrymi ślepkami, czekając na właściwy moment. A kiedy zna się prawa rządzące miastem, nawet takim jak York, nietrudno się domyślić, że właściwy czas nadejdzie dla każdego: wystarczy tylko odrobina cierpliwości. Przeszłość powróci, Joan, i to prędzej niż myślisz.

Ale Joan nie wie, nie może wiedzieć: nie zna przecież ani Ptaka, ani Księgi. Potrafi za to wyczuwać zagrożenie i kiedy nagle czuje, że jest obserwowana, zbiera siły i przygotowuje się do ucieczki. Wie, że zdąży dobiec do drzwi kamienicy, ale najpierw woli zobaczyć twarz prześladowcy: dziewczęta w okolicy powinny się dowiedzieć, kogo należy się wystrzegać.

\- Hej, ty - mruczy wystarczająco głośno, żeby napastnik zdołał ją usłyszeć - nie pokażesz się kobiecie? Czy może się boisz?

Wyostrzone zmysły nie zawodzą jej i teraz: z ciemności za jej plecami wyłania się mężczyzna. Ma dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść i przez chwilę Joan wydaje się, że chce rzucić w nią kamieniem, żeby pomścić niedawną porażkę stada kruków. Wrażenie trwa przez mgnienie oka, może krócej; potem nieznajomy rozsuwa palce. Od jasnej skóry wyraźnie odcina się srebro szylinga.

\- Czekałem - mówi mężczyzna i wskazuje drzwi kamienicy. - Chyba na ciebie.

To dzielnica prostytutek i dziewczyn szukających łatwego zarobku, wiedzą o tym wszyscy w mieście, i podobna wizyta nie wydaje się niczym zaskakującym. Błysk metalu nie zawsze potrafi rozproszyć wątpliwości, zazwyczaj rodzi ich jeszcze więcej, ale pieniądze mówią głosem zrozumiałym dla każdego, kto wychowywał się na ulicach Yorku. Dlatego idą razem do ciasnej izby na najwyższym piętrze kamienicy, Joan i mężczyzna o oczach czarnych jak jej własne i głosie chrapliwym jak jej własny. Jest prawie tak, jakby patrzyła w lustro - a lustra są zdradliwe, Joan, lustra prowadzą do światów, o których nie powinnaś się nigdy dowiedzieć - i to budzi jej niepokój. Przyjmowała już wielu klientów, starszych i młodszych, i oglądała zbyt wielu mężczyzn, ale w nieznajomym jest coś, czego nie potrafi objąć rozumiem. Może to, że wygląda na trzydzieści pięć, może czterdzieści lat, a jednocześnie na starszego niż wszyscy, których zna, niż babka Molly z sąsiedniej kamienicy i kapitan Brown, stały bywalec oberży. Joan sama nie wie, jak to możliwe, i wcale nie jest pewna, czy chce otworzyć przed nim drzwi do swojego pokoiku.

Więc, żeby zyskać na czasie, sięga dłonią ku jego ponurej twarzy, wodzi opuszkami po zakrzywionym nosie, wsuwa palce w czarne włosy. Sama nie wie, czemu myślała, że w dotyku będą przypominały pióra; są raczej gładkie, jak szczurza sierść zmoczona w rynsztoku. Po jej palcach przebiega dreszcz i Joan jest przekonana, że gdyby tylko potrafiła patrzeć wystarczająco uważnie, w przestrzeni między opuszkami a jego skórą mogłaby dojrzeć tańczące iskry. Po chwili gani się w duchu za podobne urojenia i zaczyna się śmiać, może nieco zbyt histerycznie, ale wystarczająco głośno, żeby mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

\- Jak ci właściwie na imię?

\- Joan. - Waha się tylko przez chwilę, wciąż zdenerwowana, a potem unosi brwi i patrzy na nieznajomego wyzywająco, zdecydowana przepędzić go na cztery wiatry, nawet jeśli miałaby stracić obiecanego szylinga. - Zrewanżujesz mi się, panie? Czy nie bratasz się z takimi jak ja?

Tym razem to mężczyzna zaczyna się śmiać, choć bez cienia szyderstwa, którego się spodziewała; patrzy na nią z uznaniem i powoli kiwa głową.

\- Jesteś odważna i masz tupet, Joan - mówi wreszcie, a uśmiech ożywia jego posępną twarz; teraz wydaje się niemal przystojny. - Nadajesz się.

Joan milczy, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Zgadnij, jak mam na imię, a dostaniesz coś jeszcze - proponuje nieznajomy nieoczekiwanie ciepłym głosem. Jest w tym coś dziwnie zwodniczego, szczypta trucizny w garncu pełnym miodu. Tom Tit Tot, chce odpowiedzieć Joan, mając w pamięci historię o podstępnym elfie przechytrzonym przez kobietę, historię, którą znają wszystkie ubogie dzieciaki biegające po ulicach miasta - to bogaci, nie biedni, Joan, najszybciej tracą wiedzę o swoich korzeniach i trwonią później czas i pieniądze, żeby przywołać ją na nowo - ale to byłoby za proste. Mężczyzna nie jest przecież elfem, nawet jeśli jest w nim coś, co przywołuje skojarzenia z innym światem. Dlatego Joan z wahaniem kładzie dłoń na klamce. 

\- Dwa szylingi - słyszy i kiwa głową. Ostatecznie, miewała już do czynienia z niejednym zagrożeniem i zawsze udawało się jej wyjść cało.

W pokoiku jest ciepło, cieplej niż zazwyczaj; Joan odrzuca szal na łóżko, a potem krząta się, zapalając świece, i dyskretnie obserwuje nieznajomego. Mężczyzna zachowuje się, jakby odwiedzał ją nie po raz pierwszy. Bez zaproszenia siada w fotelu, sięga po dzbanek z wodą i nalewa płynu do szklanki, ale nie pije; patrzy z roztargnieniem na naczynie, marszcząc czoło. Krople deszczu uderzają o szybę, monotonny dźwięk, ciepło i stłumiony, ale wciąż obecny lęk sprawiają, że Joan zaczyna odczuwać ciężar przepracowanego dnia i nadchodzącej dopiero nocy. Siada na łóżku, powoli rozsznurowuje podniszczone trzewiki i wzdycha głęboko. 

\- Napij się wody - mówi mężczyzna i przysuwa fotel bliżej łóżka. - To cię orzeźwi. 

Joan pochyla się w stronę szklanki -

biegnie boso po trawie, kałuże rozpryskują się pod jej stopami, wiosenny deszcz pada na jej twarz i długie, splątane włosy. Joan wtula twarz w krzak białych róż, mokre kwiaty pachną odurzająco, deszcz bębni o liście, wystukując dźwięk pojedynczego imienia, każda kropla woła do niej: John, John, John. Joan bierze głęboki oddech, pochyla się nad kałużą, zaglądając w wodę, i leci, leci w dół, aż -

\- Od dawna mieszkasz w Yorku?

Upadek z wysokości prosto na wysłużony materac jest mniej bolesny, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Joan rozgląda się wokół i widzi, że wciąż jest w małym, oświetlonym kilkoma świecami pokoiku, a naczynie w dłoni nieznajomego jarzy się blaskiem jaśniejszym od świec, rozświetlając półmrok.

Wstrzymując oddech, sięga po szklankę z wodą. Mężczyzna patrzy na nią wyczekująco: Joan wypija łyk i ma wrażenie, że sama jest światłem, że przez jej żyły przebiegają te same tańczące iskry, które wyczuła już wcześniej, dotykając twarzy mężczyzny. Woda pachnie różami i deszczem i, choć chłodna, rozgrzewa bardziej niż alkohol. Aż wreszcie światło gaśnie, a opróżniona szklanka nie jest już niczym więcej niż zwykłym naczyniem. Pełgające ogniki świec rzucają na ściany zwielokrotnione cienie, kontury mebli i sprzętów rozmywają się w mdłym świetle: Joan nie wie już, czy jest dalej w swym ciasnym pokoiku, czy znów biegnie po wilgotnej trawie.

\- Od zawsze - przyznaje, odsuwając od siebie pustą szklankę. - Moi rodzice też tu mieszkali. I dziadkowie.

Mężczyzna obserwuje ją spod zmrużonych powiek, długie rzęsy rzucają cienie na blade policzki. Z jego twarzy oprócz rozbawienia Joan czyta nieoczekiwany zachwyt i to ją zaskakuje: nie ma pojęcia, czym mogła sobie na niego zasłużyć. Zbyt dobrze wie, że w jej słowach nie było nic wyjątkowego, ostatecznie nie jest jedyną osobą, której rodzina od pokoleń próbuje przeżyć w Yorku, prawda? Zdezorientowana patrzy na jego czarne, wilgotne od deszczu włosy, na ciemny strój - i nagle zna odpowiedź.

\- John - mówi nagle, tknięta trudnym do wyjaśnienia impulsem. I zanim zdejmie sukienkę, widzi, jak mężczyzna wrzuca do pustej szklanki trzy nowiutkie szylingi i naczynie znów rozbłyskuje światłem.

Budzi ją poranny chłód, wdzierający się do pokoju przez uchylone okno. Joan siada na łóżku, zdjęta nagłym strachem: nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się jej zasnąć przy kliencie. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że ubiegłej nocy nic się nie wydarzyło, że po prostu pokonało ją zmęczenie i wyobraziła sobie rzeczy, które nie miały prawa zaistnieć - ale gdy odwraca się w stronę szafki, monety wciąż leżą na dnie szklanki, choć w pokoju nie ma już śladu po nieznajomym. Joan jest doświadczona, wystarczająco doświadczona, żeby wiedzieć, że już nie wróci; prawdziwym cudem wydaje się jej to, że zapłacił tak, jak obiecał, i nie zabrał pieniędzy wtedy, gdy zasnęła.

Trzy szylingi przydają się kilka tygodni później, kiedy Joan zaczyna rozumieć, jaki jeszcze prezent zostawił jej nieznajomy. To nie pierwszy raz i doskonale wie, w jaki sposób da się rozwiązać ten problem. Na jarmarkach od Scarborough poprzez York aż do Leeds nikt nie prosi już o pietruszkę, szałwię, rozmaryn i tymianek, ale o rutę, arnikę, lebiodkę i miętę polej. To odpowiednie zioła na drugą połowę osiemnastego wieku, czasu bez magii i bez miłości, i nie kosztują wiele: wszyscy wiedzą, na ile stać dziewczęta takie jak ona. A potem wypija wywar - pachnie trochę jak białe róże z jej snu - wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie znaczy to nic; stanie się to, co musi się stać i nawet jeśli nie zadziałają, da sobie radę. Nie jest przecież jedyną kobietą w okolicy, której przyjdzie wychowywać bękarta.

Pradawna magia, która rośnie w jej wnętrzu, okazuje się silniejsza od ziół. Joan godzi się na życie, tak jak wcześniej godziła się na śmierć, z głębokim spokojem i wiarą w to, że przetrwa, cokolwiek się zdarzy. I widocznie tak musi być, bo wszystko, Joan, zostaje ustalone bez ciebie i poza tobą, między Ptakiem a Księgą. Ono będzie żyło, tak jak nakaże mu zaklęcie, będzie żyło, żeby magia ludzi potrafiła zwyciężyć w starciu z siłami o wiele groźniejszymi niż ona. Kiedy ty próbujesz zamaskować strojem coraz bardziej wydatny brzuch, zaledwie kilkadziesiąt mil dalej, w Hurtfew, przy biurku siada dziesięciolatek, który - choć kiedyś pozna niemal wszystko, co zostało zapisane w księgach wiedzy - nigdy się nie dowie, jaką rolę naprawdę mu przeznaczono. A nawet gdyby się dowiedział, i tak by nie uwierzył: w jego umyśle uczonego nie ma miejsca na twój spokój i wiarę i to sprowadzi na niego zgubę. Ty wiesz wystarczająco, a syn wyssie tę wiedzę razem z twoim mlekiem, zapamięta ją z twoich kołysanek i opowieści. Choć pozostanie w cieniu, jego rola okaże się znacznie ważniejsza, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Dziecko rodzi się w Dzień Świętych Młodzianków, dzień śmierci niemowląt i lamentu matek; to mógłby być zły omen, ale jest przecież silne i zdrowe, jakby drwiło z wszystkich omenów, jakby samo potrafiło przeniknąć przyszłość. Jest w tym coś aroganckiego - tak samo aroganckiego, Joan, jak cała jego natura - kiedy po raz pierwszy rozgląda się po izbie ciemnymi oczami, w których na pewno nie ma nic ze świętego. I chociaż trzy szylingi skończyły się już dawno temu, Joan nie lamentuje, bo dziecko przypomina ją samą, mieszkaniec północy z krwi i kości, i nie będzie potrzebowało żadnych wygód, żeby przetrwać. Dlatego ze spokojem wspiera się o poduszki i kołysze noworodka w objęciach, chroniąc go przed chłodem. Grudzień jest nieprzyjemny, mokry i niemal jesienny.

John, John, John, bębnią o szybę kroplę deszczu.

John, syn Johna, patrzy na Joan oczami kruka.


End file.
